


A Heavenly Body

by fightmefairy



Series: Our OC's [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: A short poem-like thing I wrote
Series: Our OC's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536754
Kudos: 1





	A Heavenly Body

What is it called when you’re being seduced but in a nonsexual way? 

Because that’s what it felt like. Every time I looked at him he pulled me in closer and closer. 

Most days it felt like I was being forced against my will to be here. But then he’d do the littlest thing and it would feel like he was a heavenly body I was trying to chase. 

Every touch felt like fire licking at my skin. It burns. Burns so bad I feel like I’ll never recover. But then he moves and my body is left cold and empty. So I seek the flame again just to start the cycle all over again. 

He doesn’t know what he’s doing to me. Or maybe he does and that’s his plan. To torture me until I’m driven insane. Sometimes I wonder if that would be so bad. 

There are times he looks at me and I’m lost in his eyes. The way they show the universe behind them. It calls to me. Drawing me in. Like a succubus trying to take my heart and soul. It hurts. As if I’m being ripped apart at the seams. 

The most painful feeling is when I look at him. It’s like looking into the sun but he’s in front of it, taking the light and making it his. It bleaches my skin, clouds my brain, and leaves me speechless. It feels painful. So fucking painful. 

Every day it hurts more and more. 

But it still feels good. 

Like I’m floating. 

Or falling. 

Falling is absolute love 

When I hit the ground I’m going to shatter. 

But with him. He makes it seem worth it.


End file.
